


To The Moon And Back

by plaidpie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidpie/pseuds/plaidpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami leave together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story and all the girl-love. <3

_‘Is she going to be okay?’_

You don’t feel okay. You feel shaky and out of control and your skin is tingling, throbbing with pain, like you’re going to break apart at any moment. No – you don’t feel ‘okay’. You feel like the world has suddenly collapsed inwards, destroyed you and then built you back up again _badly._ You feel dead. Or, if you’re not yet, then you feel like you want to be.

_‘…irreparable damage… spinal abrasions, bruises, scars for life…’_

In your dreams, you see the Red Lotus. They tear the air from your body, choke you and hit you and _kill you_. And there’s nothing you can do because you can’t move, because your legs don’t work, because you’re paralyzed by pain and fear. You’re afraid. You will never admit it; not to your parents or Tenzin or the air benders or even Mako, Asami, or Bolin. But the knowledge is there. You were afraid. You are _still_ afraid. Because this isn’t the end. The Red Lotus will be back, or more people like them. And this time, you’re too weak to stop them – to keep them from hurting your family and friends.

When you wake up, you don’t say a word for days.

People come and go. Jinora sits by your bedside for hours on end, reading to you from her books. She tells you that Tenzin is going to shave her head (she laughs at that, _‘can you imagine me bald?’_ she says, and you can’t help but smile just a little). She tells you about the tattoos she’ll be receiving, about their significance, about the ceremony that will occur in weeks to come. Anything to distract you, anything to keep the attention away from the elephant in the room.

Kai is not as subtle as Jinora and you find yourself liking his visits if only for that reason alone. He always shows up in the afternoon, never when anyone else is present. He’s awkward at first and you realize that you two don’t really _know_ each other all that well. Yes, you were the one to put your trust in him, to believe he could be something better than he was, but he still sees you as the Avatar. Even as broken as you are, you can tell Kai is intimidated, maybe even a little awed. You might’ve had a problem with it, but Kai pushes down the sort of hero worship he’s had for you before when he comes to visit. He treats you normally, compared to everyone else. Besides, the fact that he’s so obviously infatuated with Jinora is amusing and adorable (though he keeps groaning and moaning about the fact that Jinora’s going to shave her head – _‘can you imagine her bald?!’_ he gasps, horrified, and all you can do is choke out a laugh).

Mako comes and goes. He opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again every time. In the end, he sits there, drumming his fingers against his leg and averting his eyes from you. You try to feel angry about it, try to feel sad, but what always comes up is resignation. A deep, deep resignation. Because you _get it._ You understand. You’re not the girl you used to be, not the woman he fell in love with months ago (and was he ever really in love with you? Were you ever _really_ in love with him? Or was it all just – just something else, something insignificant?). You can’t even muster up a smile for him. All you can do is lay here, your hands resting on your stomach as you stare up at the ceiling, a bone-deep weariness settling inside you.

He stays for no more than ten minutes a day, and then he leaves.

It’s always been this way, you realize. It will always _be_ this way. Ever since he was a child, Mako has been running, running toward _something_ only he can see. He always needs something _better_ than he has, always needs ‘someone’ better. Because Bolin wasn’t enough, Korra wasn’t enough, and Asami – beautiful, perfect, _wonderful_ Asami – wasn’t _enough._

You think maybe if you could muster up any sort of emotion at all, you would hate him.

* * *

Tenzin hires the best physical therapist in Republic City. The man is elderly and reminds you of Uncle Iroh. His smiles are genuine and he’s patient even when you lose your temper when your body won’t move like you want it to. Some days he’ll put on music and light scented candles and tell you stories of his own children while he helps you move your broken, unyielding muscles. It’s painful, but at least you know you can trust the man if nothing else.

“You are angry,” he says one day, “It’s halting your progress and making it harder for you to relax. Our sessions will not be as effective if your mind does not heal along with your body.”

“I’m trying!” you say indignantly, “And of course I’m _angry._ Why wouldn’t I be? I’m angry I couldn’t hold out, I’m angry I’m _like_ this.”

Lee Jing stares at you for a long time, stroking his long white beard in contemplation. Finally, he shrugs. “You must stop being angry at the world for making you the Avatar, for giving you responsibility. Yes, you are weak now. Maybe you will be weak for the rest of your life. But the mind is sometimes a more powerful thing than the body. You still have your intelligence, you still have your _mind._ And that is good.”

“It’s not good enough.”

“It should be!” the old man snaps, to your surprise, “It should be more than enough for you, Avatar Korra. Accept your body as it is and work to become healthy again. But remember that it is foolishness to ignore a new sword in favor of continuously mourning one with a broken blade.”

The therapy goes on as usual after that, but you don’t forget what he’s told you.

* * *

You don’t get a clean bill of health until six months later. You leave in the dead of night, packing a sparse bag of clothes, food, and money. Naga is awake when you go to see her and you stroke her nose, play with her ears, smile sadly as you say ‘goodbye, I’ll be back soon’ (it’s a lie, you won’t be back soon. You don’t know if you’ll ever come back, or when you’ll feel enough life in you to care about the city you’re leaving behind). Naga will be better off here, in Republic City, than she ever would be with you. You feel like a lost cause, bled dry, and Naga doesn’t deserve to have to put up with you. She’s done enough, always been there when you needed her, and now it’s time that you let her relax a little – live in a place and with people that can care for her better than you ever could.

Naga, your best friend, will be happy here (even if you never can).

You’re just about to step out into the water and swim to the city when you suddenly feel a gentle hand touch your shoulder, firm and steady. Your response to surprise these days is usually fight instead of flight, but the fingers against your arm feel familiar, the soft grip something you’ve felt before. You turn and she’s standing there in front of you, dark hair pulled into a braid and beautiful lips pulled up into a smile. She’s wearing traveling clothes, a backpack swung onto one shoulder. Suddenly you realize why she’s here, what she means to do, and your voice cracks as you whisper, “Asami, _no_.”

“You really didn’t think I’d let you leave without me, did you? Honestly, Korra.”

You try to protest, of course, but in the end, Asami laughs off your excuses. The both of you know that you want her to come with, it’s only a matter of giving in now. And finally, you do, heaving a sigh and mustering up a rueful smile. The woman snags your fingers in her own and points to the side.

“I think it would be a bit more civilized to use a row boat to get out of here. A lot less taxing and all that.”

The two of you turn to look at eachother, your faces blank for only a second before you both burst into laughter. Here, standing with Asami on the peer with the wind blowing in your faces, you think you’ve never been happier.  

* * *

The earth nation is beautiful. You haven’t ever really stopped to _look_ at it in your travels, to get to know the people and the places. You and Asami settle in multiple villages, paying for room and board even though it’s almost always offered for free. The people are happy to give their hospitality to the Avatar and her… companion. The ‘companion’ part is always said in a sort of confusion, like they’re not sure what to call Asami. You don’t really blame them. Asami is always affectionate in her touches and glances and you encourage her with smiles and gentle nudges. The two of you could probably be mistaken for girlfriends, a married couple even. ‘Friends’ doesn’t suit the two of you, because there’s something more there that can’t be described. You don’t worry overly much about the labels, though. Asami is yours and you hers. You figure slapping a description on your relationship isn’t going to make it any more real.

After a couple of weeks, you both decide it’s time to start up your travels again. You offer the fire nation as a prospect and Asami readily agrees. Before leaving, Asami cuts your hair for you until it sweeps your shoulders. You pack away any Avatar identifying clothing articles and dress simply enough that it would be hard for anyone to mistake you for someone other than a plain earth nation traveler.

 The fire nation is hot and more expensive. Most people seem surprised that two girls who look so young and penniless can afford nice rooms at the inns and healthy food, as well as anything they find necessary in the shops. No one in the cities or small settlements bother you as you pass through, though talk starts up about you both as you go from place to place. People begin to recognize you and Asami as the girls with no home, no friends, only each other for company. _‘And yet they are happy’_ people whisper, _‘the happiest I’ve ever seen two girls in love.’_

And it is indeed love, as you come to find out as the months pass. It’s not like the sort seen in the plays and stories, not the sudden lightning strike of affection presented in fairytales and children’s books. Yet, it is still real and all encompassing, a bond that can’t be severed by past or future hardships.

A year away from Republic City and all is quiet, until one day, when you’re shopping in a small fire nation market and hear the words _‘Kuvira’_ and _‘earth nation’_ and _‘starving’._

You don’t know who Kuvira is, but you can put two and two together when it comes to figuring out what they mean about the earth nation. Last time you were there, the people weren’t exactly thriving. It’s one of the reason you and Asami have always paid for the things you needed, even when you were seen as the Avatar, because many can’t afford to give away things for free nowadays. The earth nation in particular has been poor for a long time and you know for a fact that the fire nation isn’t exactly rolling in the money. Many of the nobles are in debt up to their ears, even if they don’t look it at first glance. As you get through with your shopping, you lend a close ear to the many conversations going on around you. After two hours of milling about the market, you learn that Kuvira, whoever she is, has taken charge of a large portion of metal benders. She’s been declaring herself the governing unit of many starving and under resourced villages all around the world, setting herself up as some sort of _dictator_ (you only hear that word once, but it sends a cold shiver down your spine nevertheless).

 “Shouldn’t the Avatar be taking care of this!?” you hear a harsh voice say, coming from a group of teenagers and young adults, “No one’s heard a word from her in over a year! If someone doesn’t step in soon and set things right, we’re going to have to pay tribute to Kuvira and her cronies too.”

Apparently they aren’t the only ones who think so. When you arrive back at the room you and Asami have rented, out of breath and flushed from the heat, Asami is frowning from the doorway. She’s holding a newspaper in one hand and quickly ushers you inside.

“Korra, I think you should take a look at this.”

She gently hands you the paper and a dread builds steady inside you as you take a look at the title. ‘Avatar Missing!’ and ‘Gone for Good?’ stand out the most. The articles are all about you, mostly asking what’s happened and if you’re ever coming back. Theories on your whereabouts (all wrong, thank goodness) and speculations on Asami’s involvement with you are scattered across the pages. There’s a big picture of you from almost two years ago on the front, under the header. In it, you’re smiling, happy and whole. It seems to have been taken from around the time you defeated Amon, secure in victory and ready for the future. You stare at it for a few moments, unbelieving that that used to be _you_. You’re so different now, so much more mature and hardened. You finally chuck the thing across the room and groan, flopping down onto the bed. Asami sits next to you and cards her fingers through your short hair, nudging your cheek with her thumb.

“It’s your choice, Korra,” she says softly, bending down to brush her lips against your forehead, “It’s always going to be yours. I’ll understand, no matter what decision you make. We can stay or go back or keep going. I’ll understand, no matter what.”

The thought of traveling forever, leaving your past and former friends behind, is tempting. But it wouldn’t be the right choice. Maybe it’s unfair that you were given the responsibility for caring for thousands, hundreds of thousands of people. Of course it’s unfair. It’s horribly, outrageously _unfair._ But either way, it’s still your duty. No matter what you might think about the situation, no matter how long you try to escape your destiny, you were born to be the caretaker of the nations. You were given the job of ‘peacemaker’ and if Kuvira thinks she can just waltz right in and fuck up your hard work, then she’s got another thing coming.

“I’ve made my choice.”

You made it years ago, when you left your prison of ice and water for the first time. You made it when you defeated Amon, when you gave your body to the Avatar state to take down the Red Lotus. But your work isn’t done – and maybe it never will be. In the end, you’re going to have to come to terms with that, figure out how to make it okay. But right now, you have a job to do, and it starts in the very place it began.

“We’re going back to Republic City.”

* * *

Asami kisses you the night before you both start on your journey back. Her lips are soft and insistent, pulling up sensations you haven’t felt for a long, long time. You shed your pants and your top and she does the same. Your bodies are curled up against each other in no time and you laugh with how easy it is to be this close to her, internally berate yourself for not doing this sooner. She smiles at you, her eyes glassy with heat and desire. It’s easier than it ever was with Mako, different in a good way. Where Mako was physically tough and unyielding, Asami is pliant and feminine, strong and sweet at the same time. You flip her over so that she’s beneath your body, hair spread out like a halo on the pillows. You kiss her gently and then harder, mouth roaming to her neck and sucking and biting until the girl moans and brings her hands up to brush against your sides.

“I love you,” she whispers, almost frantically, “I know I never told you before, but I – I really –“

Before she can continue, you press your lips to hers and then pull back, rolling your eyes, “Asami,” you reply, snorting in amusement, “I love you too.”

Because you’ve never said it either, never out loud. It’s always been there, hanging in the air between the two of you. Still, it’s freeing in a way to be able to say it _now_. You take a moment to bask in the moment, to memorize the sound of panting breaths and the feeling of skin against skin. Your hands come up and cup Asami’s breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples and down to sweep against the slick place between her legs. Her fingers grip your hair and she gasps as you search for the place that sends throbs of pleasure up through her body, lavishing attention on her breasts and stomach and anywhere that makes her whine and writhe against you.

“Gods, Korra – just – just, _ah_ , don’t stop –“

“Wouldn’t think of it,” you reply, smirking as you rub a finger against her clit. Unsurprisingly, she arches up, biting down on her bottom lip and bearing down on the pressure of your hand. You can feel yourself already wet and wanting as well, but this is about _Asami._ And even if it’s just her who receives the pleasure tonight, there’s nothing in the world that could make you happier than giving it all to her.

What you don’t expect is for the woman to hook a slender leg around your waist and press you to the side. She’s climbing on top of you in seconds and your next words come out garbled and choked as she grinds her pelvis down on your own. She slides her chest down until the puffy pink nubs of her nipples are brushing against your own darker breasts. It’s almost enough to make you come just like that and she hasn’t even touched you yet. Asami is the one grinning now, her eyes half lidded as she reaches down and presses her own fingers against you, grinding down on her knuckles at the same time. Gods, the whole thing feels _amazing_. You haven’t ever felt this good, this close to another person in your whole life. It leaves you with an ache in your chest; but it’s not a bad feeling, just a _good_ pressure. A sort of confusion, like you can’t believe how in the world you deserve someone as beautiful and wonderful as the woman above you.

Asami pauses in her ministrations, cocking her head to one side in concern, “Hey, you alright?” she asks softly, cupping your cheek with her free hand. “We can stop if it’s too much.”

“What? No! That’s – I mean, I was just thinking,” you say hurriedly, shrugging your shoulders against the pillows, “Just wondering what I did to deserve you, that’s all.”

It’s a horridly sappy thing to say and you inwardly cringe at the wording, but you’re still completely serious. You’re a mess and Asami is… well, _Asami._ You can’t believe this, can’t believe she’s here with you, loving you, willing to follow you to the ends of the earth.

“Korra, you – you’re so – gods, I can’t believe you sometimes,” she answers, broken laughter forcing its way out of her throat, “You’re _perfect._ ” It’s like she can see the disbelief in your eyes, because she continues, “And you deserve everything. I’m going to give you _everything._ ”

The rest of the night is a blur of sensation, of breathy promises and sincerity. An hour later, you both come down from the high of intimacy and cuddle close to each other, legs pressed together and fingers intertwined. The night air is hot and eventually you both get up and have a cold shower, washing away sweat and any other evidence of love making. Still, the next morning you have to pull your collar up to hide the marks from the night before and Asami has to pull out an old scarf and wear longer sleeves than usual. You’re both laughing at eachother the entire time you’re getting dressed and the air is lighter even with the threat of Kuvira and the uncertainty of the future hanging over your heads.  

You make your way back hand in hand and no one bothers to wonder anymore if the two of you are together. It’s obvious enough, more so now than ever before, that the ‘girls without a home’ have now found the home they were looking for in each other.


End file.
